Bella's True Love
by x- in.luv.with.vamps -x
Summary: What if James wasnt who Bella was made to believe he was, what if Edward was the bad guy.An alternate ending, starting right after their first encounter with James. I liked it. Its really different from what actually happened, so not everyone will like it
1. Chapter 1

"He's after you, Bella. He's a tracker! He won't ever give up now! We have to get you away from here. I can't let anything happen to you." Edward reached for Bella's hand as the speed away from the Cullens' baseball field.

"Relax, Edward. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine. Maybe he just likes me as much as you do." Bella tossed her hair nonchalantly.

"You don't get it, Bella! I read his mind!" Edward was frantic.

"Yeah, but it's kind of obvious that there's more vampires in your family than in their pack. He wouldn't risk his life for me. I'm not that special." Bella rubbed her thumb over Edward's clenched hand.

"Maybe you're right," Edward sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, but that's no reason to get all uptight whenever anyone looks at me." Bella stepped out of the car onto her father's driveway, where Edward had pulled up. "See you later, Hun." She pecked him on the cheek and turned to go inside.

"Bella," Edward started.

"Yes?" She replied a little testily.

"Be careful." She scowled at him and went inside. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, sauntered down the hall, and screamed. James was inside her bedroom!

"Quiet, girl! What's all the noise for?" He grabbed her arms and shook her to still the sobs wracking through her body.

"Please, please, please don't hurt me! Please! It would break Edward's heart!" Bella covered her eyes with her hands, preparing for the worst.

"Sheesh! I don't want to hurt you, you fool! I just needed to talk to you alone. How well do you know that boyfriend of yours?"

"Edward?" She gasped. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied gruffly. "I was just wondering how honest he's been with you. Didn't it occur to you that I might not be the one that intends you harm?"

"Huh?" Bella's eyebrows knitted together in a look of complete confusion. "Who else would hurt me?"

"Edward, you silly girl!" He threw his hands in the air. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I don't think he intends to physically hurt you. But emotionally? He'll kill you. He's keeping a secret from you, Bella! A dangerous, dangerous secret."

"Oh, that," Bella chuckled. "I already know he's a vampire, don't worry. He's very self-controlled, and I don't mind."

"Not that!" James began to pace, frustrated. "He's married."

Bella reeled in shock, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping over a pile of laundry on the floor. "You're joking. It's not funny!"

"I'm deadly serious, my dear. He's got a wife up in Alaska. My sister. Don't you see? He's been using you to get back at me! I let my sister know that he's cheated on her before, and she hasn't forgiven him. What better way to get back at the man that ruined your marriage than to date the love of his life?"

"The love of your life? You don't know me!" Bella fell onto the bed, staring up in shock.

"But I do! I've been watching you for years, too afraid to talk to you. I didn't want to hurt you, Bella. All those lines Edward's feed you about being dangerous and a relationship never being able to work? They're my words! Stolen from the countless letters I have written but never delivered. I love you, Bella. More than you could ever know." He fell to his knees, pleading with her.

"I…I don't know, James. I don't know what to think. Why should I believe you over Edward? I've never caught him lying to me."

"He said I wanted to kill you. Don't you think I would have by now? I love you, I need you, I can't bear to see you with that pig. Please, Bella."

"All right. He always did seem fake. Take me to meet your sister, and I'll see how much I believe."

James leapt up and took her face in his hands. "You won't regret this, Bella. I promise." Slowly, he leant in to kiss her. "I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a year! There's really no excuse I've just been caught up in reading so many fanfics I forgot to write mine!**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**P.S. this chapter might be a little short but I promise they will start getting longer.**

**BPOV**

Now here I was on a plane to Alaska to see Edward's so called "wife." James would stare at me every so often, and I was starting to get really creaped out by what his stares were doing to me. This man had me confused and scared from the very first moment I saw him. Especially when he started making sense, everything Edward has ever said to me sounded so rehearsed, like the words weren't his own. What was up with that pained look he always had when we kissed, and we could never really kiss anyway because of his stupid bloodlust? At least that's what he always said.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" James asked kindly, effectively stopping my train of thought as he ran one cold finger along the crease right above my eyebrows. His gentle touch sent shock waves all over my body. I moved away a little, earning a sad smile from him. This was all too weird.

"Just trying to figure out if what you're saying is a lie or not."

"I know this may all seem like one huge lie to you, but please give me a chance. If you just think about it, I mean really think about it, you'll see the truth in it all. And maybe start believing that what I'm saying isn't a lie." His words carried certain sadness with a tinge of begging, I just really wish he didn't seem so sad.

I looked deep in his eyes, and nodded. So that's what I did for the rest of the flight, just thought about James's word and Edward. Whenever I thought about Edward I started to notice more and more things that annoyed me. He was so manipulative and he would never give me a chance to do anything for myself. Thinking back I realized that even if this whole married thing turns out to be a complete and total lie I wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were. If Edward and I were to continue going out he was going to have to change, but of course he never would because he's so freaking stubborn.

I suddenly woke up with the flight attendant over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our decent, please make sure your seats and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belts are securely fastened and all carry on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

I looked up to find James positioning himself for landing, he looked over at my and smiled softly. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm okay, a little nervous, but that's to be expected. I'm about to see the person my boyfriend's married to."

"Ex-boyfriend." He said instantly, I just gave him a puzzled look. "You are going to break up with him aren't you?"

"Yea, I just wanted to see her first is all. I'm going to break up with him it's just all too much right now."

He nodded sadly and said "Ok, let's go," while reaching out to help me out of my seat.

"OK," I said trying to push down some of my nerves.

When we outside to get his car I noticed the two nomads that had shown up at the clearing and instantly hid myself slightly behind James. Finding it the only safe place for miles.

"It's okay they're not going to hurt you, they are my friends." James said getting me to move a little to where I was originally. Surely if they were friends with James they couldn't be too bad.

"Bella," he said "this is Victoria," motioning to the gorgeous redhead once we were by the car.

"And I'm Laurent!" Shouted someone from the driver's seat. I smiled at that, he seemed harmless enough.

"Hi," I said shyly but I felt a little more confidant now as we got into the black car. "Is this the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1? I LOVE THIS CAR!"

Laurent starred at me incredulously before blurting out "that's hot!" Before I knew it

James had punched Laurent square in the jaw.

"They're always like this." I heard Victoria say from the passenger's seat.

"Okay, let's get out of here," James said. And with those six words my nerves came back full force. "It's going to be okay," James said while pulling me towards him, just his presence helps calming me down.

From the car mirror I could see Victoria smiling gently towards us. This was comfortable, me and him. Would it be so bad if Edward actually did have a wife that way it would give me a good, solid reason for breaking up with him? Does that make me an incredibly horrible person?

**Once again I am soooo sorry for not updating for sooo long. Anyways I know you see that review button so pleassseee review even though I was a horrible person for not posting for so long!**

**And I do accept constructive criticism. Just try not to be supper harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, First I want to say how thankful I am to everyone that either put my story on their favorites or alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And there is some bad language in this chapter but not too much. If it bothers you I'm sorry. And there is a little bit of James POV, hope you guys like the insight.**

**Bella POV**

Ok, I can do this. The house is right there a couple of yards in front of me. It looked so big and the fact that the fate of my love life rested in the person inside that house. I was starting to freak out and I wasn't able to go on any further.

"Come on, it's going to be okay." James said with a fail attempt of getting me to walk towards the house by nudging me a little.

"I can't go," I knew that if he really wanted to he could just pick me up and make me confront this but he wouldn't, at least I believed that he wouldn't and would allow me to make my own choices. Hopefully.

"Look, Edward's a jerk either way, so wife or no wife it's over anyway right? So get a move on before I put you over my shoulder and drag you there." And those were the comforting words of our very own Laurent, note the sarcasm.

I nodded, I could do this. Like Laurent said, either way it's over between Edward and I. We kept going at my extremely slow pace until we got to the front door where I halted again.

I think I started hyperventilating because James positioned himself behind me and put both his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm my never ending nerves._ I could do this_, I thought to myself.

**James POV**

I cant believe we're finally here, unraveling Edward's foolish secrets, with the love of my life by my side. I just hoped she would pick me after all of this was over.

_I hope my sister doesn't claw her eyes out,_ was the last thought that passed through my head before I knocked on the door.

"What are you doing? You live here," Victoria said walking right past us through the front door. No wonder she and Laurent are the perfect match for each other.

Bella started fidgeting again as so I pulled her against me and she smiled thankfully and snuggled closer to me, I smiled at that.

**Bella POV**

I was going crazy waiting for James' sister to come back from hunting. It still creeped me out how they fed from humans, but as long as they didn't go eating me I think I will be fine for now.

"Are you guys the only ones that live here?" It was a pretty big house for only the four of them.

"No I have two more sister but they're never really here," James answered. He seemed kind of sad about that. He probably loved them a lot; I've never had any siblings so I don't know how that would feel.

I saw James and Victoria exchanging looks and James, all of a sudden, stilled by my side. "She's coming, she might get a little mad, but you'll be okay. I'm sure," James said getting up.

The door opened and I took a deep breath making sure I knew I could do this.

"Hey, I saw your car outside; I thought you had taken the bike. Anyways why didn't you tell me you guys were coming back sooner?" That was her, she sounded nice enough her voice helped ease my nerves. She couldn't be too mean if she sounded so nice.

"We finished earlier than we thought we were ganna finish." I heard James' voice getting closer, and took another settling breath.

"Well that's good. Did you…" that's when she saw me and I her. She had extremely pretty strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were the same shape as James' and she looked so gorgeous she could give Rosalie a run for her money. Why would Edward ever cheat on her with plain old me? "Is that…?" She left the question open and I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Yea, that's her. Now just try to be calm about the whole thing." James tried to get her to listen to him, but as soon as James confirmed that I was the person her husband was with she changed completely. Long gone was the sweet girl I thought I saw at first and now what is left is a person that looked ready to kill; me most likely.

She ran towards me with such rage, but before she could get close enough James cought her by the waist and held her there.

She growled, "You bitch! How dare you stay with him? You should have known!" I scared shitless by this raging vampire. "You're nothing but a sleazy mistress!" Okay that was just uncalled for.

I got in her face and started yelling as my own rage took over me my fear now long gone. "How was I supposed to know! Do you think he just came out and told me? 'Hey Bella I have a wife, will you be my girlfriend anyway?' I'm not stupid." No more Mrs. nice guy. She had to realize I didn't know any better, this wasn't my fault!

"Okay, this is really hot and all, but both of you have to stop yelling at each other. Unless you wanna start ripping each others clothes off. No?" Victoria hit Laurent upside the head as soon as he made the comment. He just looked at her with his hands raised feigning innocence.

"Bella meet Tanya. Tanya meet Bella." James said cautiously trying to get us both calm down I presume.

It was like she had a double personality, all of a sudden she was as calm as can be, like flipping a switch. "Hey, sorry about that," she said clearly referring to the whole 'bitch' thing. "I just really wanted to say that to Edward for doing this to me time and time again."

"Why didn't you just break up with him?" In my mind it was the simplest solution, if someone did that to me I would break up with them.

"I was giving him a second chance and then all of a sudden I was giving him a lot more chances than just two. But this is the end, I'm breaking up with him the next time I see him." Tanya said trying to reassure herself more than tell me what her next step was.

"Good for you," James said sounding really proud of his sister.

"So, you wanted to call Edward a sleazy mistress?" I said, she laughed breaking the tension a bit.

"No, but now that I hear you say it, it might just fit him perfectly," I laughed a little at that.

"Are we all good?" Victoria asked settling back down on the couch.

"Yea, we're all good," Tanya answered while I nodded.

James made his way back to where he was sitting beside me. Without thinking about it, I just held his hand with my own and started playing with his fingers, he looked down at me and smiled.

"So, what are we going to do about Eddie-boy?" Victoria asked.

"We're going to get back at him," Tanya said without missing a beat.

**Thanks for reading my lovely readers. And the chapters are slowly getting longer! This is sort of a teaser chapter because I have no idea where it's going…so let me know where you think this might go pleaseeee.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! The first thing I want to say is THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing and adding and favoriting and all that jazz. I love you all soooo much your reviews keep me going. You guys gave me some good ideas but I'm sorry to say I didn't chose any of them because I was struck with an idea that I think is amazing and soon hope you will think its amazing too but its not going to be completely apparent as to what it is in this chapter. Sorry.**

**ANWYAS I know most of you don't read this part because I know I don't read them, so onnn with the story!**

_**Bella's true love Ch. 4**_

**Bella's POV**

"Plan of action anyone?" Laurent asked to no one in particular.

"We could always rip him to pieces," Victoria offered. "All in favor?" Everyone voiced their appreciation.

"Yea, but that's not going to embarrass him enough," I wanted him to be humiliated to the core. As humiliated as Tanya and I were. That reminded me of something that has been bothering me ever sense I found out about all of this. "Why would the rest of the Cullen's allow him to be with me if they knew about you?" I asked directing my question to Tanya.

"Well, Edward practically rules that family, and they never knew." Seeing my reaction she continued. "Edward thought the family wouldn't approve and I agreed. Carlisle's a friend of our family, he's only ever met my mom, my sisters and I, which would explain why he didn't recognize James. Even though he loved my mom and my sisters eh hated me for some odd reason, so we both thought it'd be best if the Cullen's never found out."

"So if we were to call Esme, the beloved mother that he cares so much for, and tell her that her favorite son is a liar and a cheat, how do you think she would feel?" I saw the wheals turning in everyone's heads as my question registered.

"Okay, but I'm not sure that's enough. I mean I want to be when all of this happens, and I want to do something, be a part of it. You know?" Tanya said and James nodded in agreement.

"What, you guys want to go there and tell her yourself?" Laurent asked not holding back his distain. I don't think he liked the Cullen's very much.

"If you guys go I get to be there," it wasn't a question; Victoria was coming with us which meant that Laurent was coming too.

"You can all come but on one condition, we don't do anything until I'm ready. I have to crush him." I said nonchalantly as if it was just an everyday thing. That's when I realized I had finally come to terms with everything.

James looked at me funny but he didn't say anything, so I just shrugged it off. "Okay, let's get going then."

-Time lapse-

Once again I was in a plane with James that once we got to our destination my life would change drastically.

Throughout the flight I kept thinking of things to make Edward pay. I looked over at James and he was smiling down at me. "Do you think Tanya would do something for me?"

He turned his body towards mine putting his hand on my knee. "Sure she would, just don't let all of this go to that pretty little head of yours, okay?" I was a little confused but nodded anyways. He continued, "A dead guy once said 'revenge has no more quenching effect on emotions than salt water on thirst.'"

I understood what he was trying to say; that revenge wasn't the real answer it wasn't going to solve anything. But I knew I could do this without getting carried away, salt water on thirst I thought to myself, I could do this.

**Tanya POV**

This was it; I would finally do what I should have done after the first tine. I'm finally going to settle things. My mind was reeling with possibilities of what may happen, what this will mean for my life afterwards. Subconsciously I think I've always known that the reason I didn't do anything before was because then I would be alone, and it just dawns on you how much you'll have to do by yourself. Not that Edward's ever here anyway, but it's just the idea of having someone. I was afraid of being a lone, and it was probably the stupidest thing in the world. Other people have real fears while I'm afraid of being a lone. Pathetic.

**Bella POV**

I knew what I was going to do now. James had asked, that once we got to Seattle if we could stay in the city for a day or two, and I, of course, agreed.

It would be good to stay in the city with James for a couple of days. I had never really been to Seattle. The only time I would ever go there was when I would come down to see Charlie for the summer, and of course, when I came down here this year.

Ever sense I found out that everything that James had said was true, I've let the anxiety of my feelings for him subside. Now, I was just allowing myself to feel whatever came naturally.

"What do you want to do once we get to Seattle?" James asked holding both of my hands in his.

"Can we go shopping?" Victoria and Tanya asked simultaneously.

"Way to just intrude on our conversation," James said not really seeming bothered by it.

"Um…no shopping for me thank you very much." The two girls looked at me like I had somehow just grown an extra head, "What?"

"What do you mean you're not going shopping? I promise you'll like it. We won't make you try anything you don't want to. Except maybe a few dresses." Tanya added the last part almost too quietly for me to hear. Almost.

"I'll go but on one condition," I paused waiting for them to agree. Once they nodded I continued "we go to a bookstore before and after we go shopping."

"Yeah, we can do that!" they both shouted in unison.

"You guys really have to stop doing that, it's starting to freak me out." That whole say-everything-together crap was really giving me the creeps.

"You should get used to it babe," Laurent said. This kind of thing probably happens all the time.

Once everyone was once again talking amongst themselves James turned to me and asked "What about 'me' time?"

I thought it was so cute he wanted to spend time with me. "I promise we'll have 'me' time. We could stay for an extra day, and then we could spend that day together. Just you and me for the whole day." I couldn't wait to spend a day with him, only him and I. "You're planning everything, and I wont have anything to do with it." I wanted to see what he would do for our own private day together. I know I've always said that I hated surprises, but that's just because I didn't trust whatever Edward had planned. I mean I liked him and everything, but we just weren't the same, so I never knew what his idea of perfect would be.

I trust James and can't wait to see what he has planned. Whatever it is I finally want to be able to do something together and forget the rest of this mess.

**James POV**

I had no idea what we were going to do on 'our day'. But I knew for certain I had to do something about 'us.' I couldn't just let her go back to Edward without us being something first. What if she goes back to Edward does her little payback thing and decides that all she needed me for was to help her figure out what to do with the whole Edward thing and then she left. I think that would just break me. At first I thought it would be best if I did something after everything with Edward got dealt with, but the last time I took my time I almost lost the girl of my dreams. I won't let that happen again.

**Bella POV**

I laid my head on James's shoulder and allowed myself to fall asleep thinking about today and the days to come, hopefully with James.

**Thanks my lovely readers! Shout outs to all of my reviewers and please please please give me an idea for the Bella/James day!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. up for adoption

Hello Fellow Fans,

This is not what you want it to be, sadly .

Although it is a good thing, I think. I feel bad all the time thinking that I don't have the time to update, and I get a lot of reviews asking me to update and I just can't.

So I have decided to give this story up for adoption, along with my other stories. If you are interested in continuing this story please send me a personal message, and we will see from there.

Once again I'm sorry, and I will miss all the reviews and favorites that fill up my inbox.


	6. authors note

**Hello fellow readers this is yet another author's note. I have wonderful news! Someone has asked to adopt this story the only problem is he or she has disabled their personal messaging, so I can't contact them. If this is you please send me a personal message with your email or make it possible for me to reply to your messages so that we can speak and I can tell my current readers to go to your page and continue reading this story. Thank you that would be all. Hopefully we'll have this all resolved really really soon!**


	7. finale author note

Hello fans I have more fabulous news! The person who is adopting this story is MySexyPack101, I really hope every single one you go over there and continue reading this story. It is out of my hands now, and I have complete faith that MySexyPack101 will do it justice. I'm really going to miss getting wonderful (and not so wonderful) reviews from all of you.


End file.
